The Eighth Doctor: Time War 1 (audio anthology)
The Eighth Doctor: Time War 1 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 26 October 2017 and the first instalment of The Eighth Doctor: The Time War saga. It opened with ''The Starship of Theseus, concluded with One Life and featured Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor, Rakhee Thakrar as Bliss, Jacqueline Peace as Cardinal Ollistra and Nicholas Briggs as the Daleks. Publisher's Summary A terrible war is being waged through space and time, as two powerful enemies rip the cosmos apart in a final struggle to the death. The Doctor stands apart from this conflict: he is not a warrior, but a healer. But the Time War is snapping at his heels, and soon he will have no choice but to turn and face its horrors… 1. The Starship of Theseus by John Dorney The Doctor and his companion, Sheena, land the TARDIS on the glamorous luxury space-liner Theseus just as it’s about to leave the Jupiter space-port. An opportunity for a holiday presents itself – and it’s one they’re very glad to take. But when a disturbance catches their attention, they realise sinister events are taking place on board. Passengers are vanishing on every trip. And unless they’re careful they may be next. Can the Doctor and Emma solve the mystery? Or is there something else they should be worrying about? 2. Echoes of War by Matt Fitton Colliding with the full force of the Time War, the Doctor crash-lands on a jungle world with a ragtag band of refugees. To stay alive, they must cross a landscape where time itself is corrupted. A forest which cycles through growth and decay, where sounds of battle are never far away, and where strange creatures lurk all around. Luckily, the Doctor has friends: not only plucky scientist Bliss, but another, much more unlikely ally. Its name is ‘Dal’… 3. The Conscript by Matt Fitton Cardinal Ollistra has a new tactic to persuade the Doctor to join his people’s fight. With his friends locked away, he has been conscripted alongside fellow Gallifreyans to train for the front lines of battle. Commandant Harlan has a reputation – his camp’s regime is harsh. He believes the Time Lords must adapt to win this war, but the Doctor is not easily intimidated. Can there be any place for dissent when the Time War looms so close? 4. One Life by John Dorney As the full force of the Time War crashes down around the Doctor and his friends, a desperate battle for survival ensues. But not everyone is playing the same game. Ollistra is after a weapon that could end the war in a stroke and she’ll sacrifice anyone or anything to take it back to Gallifrey. Even the Doctor. Surrounded by Daleks, and on a tortured planet, only one man can save the day. But he doesn’t want to fight. Cast Main * The Doctor - Paul McGann * Bliss - Rakhee Thakrar * Ollistra - Jacqueline Pearce * The Daleks - Nicholas Briggs Supporting * Sheena - Olivia Vinall * Rupa Maguire - Nimmy March * Quarren Maguire - David Ganly * Captain Darvor - Sean Murray * Koloth/Jefferson - Hywel Morgan * Purser Lunney/Aymor - Laurence Kennedy * Captain Tamasan - Karina Fernandez * Commander Harlan - Nick Brimble * Veeda - Katy Sobey * Norvid - Okezie Morro Stories Cover Gallery To be added Notes To be added External Links * Official ''The Eighth Doctor: Time War 1'' page on '''Big Finish Website